


The Middle

by ElliBug



Series: The trash folder [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Klaus is oblivious, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliBug/pseuds/ElliBug





	The Middle

I dropped the envelope, hands shaking. The letter, along with a photo of my sister chained up in what looked to be a dungeon fell to the floor. Duncan put his hands on my shoulders, steering me to the couch before I fell. I sat down, putting my head in my hands, shaking slightly. Duncan picked up the letter, reading it over and looking at the photo. He set them on the table, sitting beside me. He put his hand on my back, a simple gesture, but I calmed very quickly. 

"Hey, we're gonna get your sister outta there. Alright?"

I nodded at that, sniffling as I wiped a few stray tears. "Yeah. Yeah."

He sighed softly, rubbing my back for a moment, pulling me into a hug. I was shaking, unsure of what to do. I was scared, confused and angry, all at once. I heard him hum in thought. "I'll talk with my sister, maybe the police could help. They could probably identify the place she's in from the photo, and the fact that she was in a specific area should help too. We're gonna fix this, Klaus, I promise."

I slowly managed to relax at that, beginning to calm down. He rubbed my back for a moment, getting up and looking over the letter one last time. 

"He wants all of you, doesn't he?" He asked, holding it in his hand. I shook my head. 

"No, he only needs one of us. I don't know why he's doing this." He hummed. 

"He's taunting you. Thing is, he could only have given you this letter if he knew you were here, which means... We need to leave as soon as we can."

Duncan walked over, helping me up and taking me to my room. I didn't see him palm the letter and the photo, hiding them in his pocket. "For now, you just need to rest, I can let the staff know. If we have proof, they can't say Count Olaf isn't trying to hurt you." He said, sitting me down on my bed. I let him, and I just sat there, sighing. 

"Alright, lay down. I'll go talk to Vice Principal Green, see what he can do. 

 


End file.
